ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Good Western Night
Returning to Hill Valley, Kiva opened her eyes and sees Terra, who is still with her. Kiva: I did it.. Terra: Welcome back, sweet pea. How's Reia? Angela: Her spiritual energy should return to her and there are no more bad memory traces either. She's safe and should wake up in a few minutes. Kiva: That's good. - Kiva looked around her and sees the gang waiting for Reia's full recovery. Then, Presea walked towards Kiva. Presea: I may not know this 'Omega Shenron', but he's an extremely dangerous enemy. Kiva: Yeah. Clank: Long story short, he plans to transform Earth into a villain playground. Along with the special battlesuit, we put an end to him for good. Terra: Strange... I didn't expect him to return this way. Controlling our dear friend from within.. It was a disaster. Yasha: If she hadn't transfer her spirit energy to Kiva, it would've been the battle for Reia's heart. Kiva: Yep. Terra: Tell us.. When you entered Reia's memory, what did you see? Kiva: I saw Reia and her brother. Genis: Huh? I didn't know Reia had an older brother.. Clank: Interesting. Presea: Please continue your story. Kiva: Okay.. When I see Reia, as a child, she was a bit afraid of strangers at first. Terra: Huh.. When Reia came out, how did you react to her young appearance? Kiva: She was cute. Genis: Wow.. Wish I can see her picture of her.. Presea: Then what happened? Kiva: Well, I protected her for a few minutes until she was captured by Omega Shenron. But I stopped him from using her as a rag doll. - The gang are relieved after what they just heard. Terra: So, it's you and Reia's brother against him. Kiva: Yep, but Reia did help in the battlefield by distracting him. Genis: Whoa.. That was a bold move! Presea: Bold, yes. - Unrealized to them, Reia opened her eyes and hear what comes next. Clank: What sort of encouragement did you gave Reia before you got back? Kiva: I said-- Reia: 'Remember to be brave, because real courage comes from the heart. A pure heart can light the way from the darkness.' Kiva: Master, you're awake! Reia: Indeed. - Terra helped Reia on her feet and sees everyone are happy for Reia to return with them. Kiva: I'm so glad you're alright. Reia: Yeah. That memory.. Kiva: Yeah? Reia: It felt so weird.. But, Omega Shenron won't be coming back this time. (Guess I made the right choice..) Kiva, could you...come here for a second? Kiva: Sure, master. - Kiva walked towards Reia and, suddenly out of nowhere, Reia hugged Kiva in happiness. Reia: Thank you...so much...sister of light. Kiva: *hugs reia* You're welcome...master. Terra: (A master and student reunited.. It truly felt heartwarming..) - Reia and Kiva let each other go as Reia explains her new plan. Reia: Here's the plan: Around this time, a new clock is about to present itself during the town fesitval. Kiva: Alright.. Ratchet: Hold on. What's that the clock Dr. Brown used to send Marty back to 1985? Reia: That's right. For now, we should enjoy the fesitival tonight. Tomorrow, I'll have a plan together involving the time machine, Marty and Kiva's training progress. Kiva: Yep, that's true. - The gang mark the blacksmith shop as their main base and headed out again. Kiva is about to head out as well, but Reia stopped her. Reia: I wish to ask you. What happen to the town while I was gone and Marty? Kiva: Well, from what we heard from the townspeople, Marty and Dr. Brown went out and saved a woman from a wreckage. Reia: Oh... That must be this 'Clara' the letter mentioned. Kiva: That's right. Reia: Good. (Since we both saved each other, I guess this makes us even as sisters. But it looks like her training has just begun. This time, I will fulfill my role here.) Kiva: So now what, master? Reia: We should enjoy the festival tonight. I think we deserve this small break we are rewarded. Kiva: alright master Category:Scenes